


The Glade Of Blood

by enchantment1385



Series: Twinquisition [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 09:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantment1385/pseuds/enchantment1385
Summary: This is a little bit of backstory for my twin Lavellan inquisitors Faeron and Nico.Since sharing a passionate kiss Faeron has deflected Dorian's attempts at taking things further and his twin Nico is unsure at the altus' motives with her brother.Dorian finds out why Faeron uses his humor and goofy nature to mask a terrible event from his past...





	The Glade Of Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little bit of backstory for my twin Lavellan inquisitors Faeron and Nico or the Twinquisition as I have affectionately dubbed them.  
> I am sorry if any of the delicate subjects touched upon upset anyone. It is not my intention to upset anyone and I have tried to use my own experiences to handle these matters as delicately as possible, as I will with anything I write.  
> This is the first thing of any real substance I have written and am happy for CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, 'This is/You are shit' really isn't helpful, so Please be kind ;)  
> Just like to say a very quick thank you to, long-liv-prairies.tumblr.com for being kind and telling me to go for it, and dalishelfblood.tumblr.com who has extended the Lavellan family and has shown lots of love to the twins. Thanks guys!

~ The ~  
~ Glade of blood ~

 

"Doesn't like me much, does she?"  
"Hhmm?"  
"Your sister, dear inquisitor. She keeps giving me that look... Like she's going to make jewelry from my anatomy. Parts that I'd much rather keep, if it's all the same."  
Faeron looks round to see Nico glaring from a nearby table while talking over strategy with Cullen and Cassandra about sending forces to adamant fortress. Nico had asked him to sit in on the meeting, he had kindly declined the offer. She slowly left their gaze her eyes glanced back over the maps, and dozens of reports cluttering the table.  
"Pay her no attention. She's mad because I didn't want to sit in on the meeting" faeron looked nico straight in the eye and stuck out his tongue "Anyway, I think she likes you just fine." Faeron smiled. When we were back in Haven you two spoke often, I even thought that... Well, you know, with her..." fearon's smile didn't wane, but a small blush now graced his face from ear to ear.  
Dorian chuckled heartily. "Me and.. Nico..?! Oh you are just adorable. Nooo, I don't think that's her issue somehow. You are aware that since your very loud and public declaration of your feelings the troops have invented quite some wild tales, about us."  
Faeron looked away from his sister and stared into the eyes of the man he had so easily fallen in love with. His sister's warnings had stayed with him, but that wasn't why he recoiled. Why he had been avoiding him. Why he now found that he could not hold his gaze. Faeron had always been both open minded and hearted, he didn't care what someone was it all mattered about who you were. This way of thinking had lead to trouble with both his family, and clan in his past.  
"Dorian..." faeron managed before being cut off.  
"I'm sorry if I mistook your advances. I should not have assumed you were serious after our talk on the ramparts. I understand that your had quite your fill of mead that night." He lifted a stray lock of blue black hair from Faeron's face and gently tucked it gently behind his pointed ear. "And brandy. And wine..." he chuckled softly, then paused "I never meant to make you uncomfortable by kissing you."  
Faeron looked up, his eyes slowly glassing over. "You didn't. I'm not. it's not that... I meant every word I said to you ~ but.." his eyes fell back to the floor.  
"Is it because I'm human? Or perhaps more damningly, Tevinter? I know that the imperium and your people don't have the healthiest of histories, but~"  
"No. It's not that. You know I don't care about that. It's me. Nico, she's just worried about me... She's my twin. We have a bond, we... Hear each others pain." Taking a long slow slug of his mead he tried to settle his nerves, and quiet his mind. "I'm a dreamer Dorian, I've walked the fade since i could barely walk out of it, I shape my dreams around me. Whenever Nico was having a nightmare as a child i'd always find her. That's never gone away, but one night I wasn't there..." He paused and took another drink, "I almost got her killed... And worse... And then I.."  
Dorian looked shocked at the now crying inquisitor, a man he had come to care for so deeply. A man who up until this very moment had always wore a smile since the very second of their meeting was now trembling and sobbing in front of him.  
" All because I was stupid! And then I.. I.."  
"Faeron..." dorian raised his hand to embrace his love, a great clattering of wood against wood broke the noise of the the tavern.  
"STAY AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!" Nico bellowed as she strode towards her them throwing back her chair so hard it clattered against a table opposite the room and created a small dust cloud. She had the look of fury and fire and her golden amber eyes blazed a deep shade at that moment.  
Faeron no longer able to contain himself fled from the tavern, sobs of sadness following him like a shadow. As he left all eyes shifted towards the remaining Inquisitor and the Tevinter mage who were now mere inches from each other.  
"What in the name of the creators did you say to him?!" sneered Nico.  
"Me?!? Ha! Perhaps if YOU weren't constantly berating him for being who he is and let us be, he'd be fine! Is it truly that terrible for him to have feelings for a human man?!" dorian barked, not in the least bit concerned at her standing in the inquisition.  
Nico clenched her fist tight, digging her nails deep into her hand trying to remain composed but reason failed her. She drew back without thinking, flashes of that day passing through her head, what did HE know about Faeron? She would never let him be hurt through his blinding kindness again, before the impact she felt and strong warm hand envelope her arm and stopped the momentum of punch dead in it's tracks. She stumbled forward slightly, and snapped her head back to chew out whoever had dared touch her in this state, only to be greeted by the warm concerned face of the commander.  
"Inquisitor Lavellan, please.." Cullen said softly. She hated herself for feeling as warmly as she did for the commander, a human, after her words to her brother... but that look. His gentle yellow eyes stared deep into hers and she regained herself. "I'm... Sorry..." She knew she had always had a temper, but this wasn't like her. "Cullen, I think you can... let go now..?" The tired commander blushed slightly and released his grip, "Ah, yes, heh, sorry..."  
"Alright everyone! Show's over, everyone back to your drinks." Nico stated flatly, before adding "Oh and if ANYONE brings this up to my brother? I'll have Cullen have you assigned to the western approach, looking for dragon shit and gurn corpses. Are we CLEAR?" There was a forced muttering of agreement as well as a few giggles from Bull and a full blown laugh from Varric. "I need to go take care of my brother, but you and I need to talk Dorian. Alone. Meet me in 2 hours, by the stables. Cullen, could you fetch me a sleeping draught from the healers please, Faeron will need it tonight.."  
"What's wrong with him?! dorian asked, concern thick in his voice, "I can help." .  
Nico's head turned away, "I think for tonight, it's best if you left him alone." then she left the tavern without another word or backward glance. Cullen left a few moments after and headed for the infirmary. The quite receded once again to be replaced with conversations, laughter, music, and now, more than a few quiet mutterings.  
Dorrian slumped down in his chair, he looked up to see faeron's drink still on the table, he reached for horn tankard made by his father. Faeron had always said that it made the mead taste smoother and richer because the family had all hunted the Stag together, a fact his sister actually agreed with him on. Neither one drank from a wooden mug, pewter tankard or cut glass when in the tavern.Faeron promised that one day he would take Dorian on a hunt of their own and then he would make a tankard for Dorian himself. As his fingers embraced the tankard and gently passed over the silver lavellan crest embossed on the cup, he heard a friendly voice.  
"You okay sparkler? Heh, that one definitely has fire in her huh? We sure she's not a mage too?"  
"Fire? I'd say more like a whole volcano." Dorian broke the gaze of the crest and put on his best smile, "Let's just hope she doesn't erupt tonight and kill me, as i'm quite fond of the whole 'living' thing and would quite like it to continue."  
"Heh! Don't worry sparkler, she is nothing if not a great strategist, she'd never ask to meet you in front of all the witnesses if she was planning on killing you."  
Dorian chuckled "Yes. Thank you for that Varric, That's very reassuring."  
"OK, OK how about a game of wicked grace to take your mind off it for a while then?" Varric said kindly.  
"That sounds like an excellent idea! And another round of drinks too!" He gently placed the tankard back on the table giving the crest one last stroke of his fingertips.

 

~ West wing of Skyhold~

"Ir abelas! lethallan... Ir abelas..." Faeron had made it back to his room but hadn't managed the stairs he was curled sobbing on the floor as nico entered the room, she stopped at the sight of her broken brother.  
"lethallin.."  
She knelt by her brother and held him as tightly as she could. "It's alright Faeron. It's all going to be okay. I'm here now, nothing bad is going to happen here, I promise."  
"The.. Glade... So much blood... and I...!!"  
"Shhh, it's ok lethallin. Nico said gently rocking her brother as she held him "I've asked cullen to bring a sleeping draught so let's get you upstairs and i'll wait for him down here ok?" Nico, being a warrior easily lifted her brother to his shaky feet and guided him up to his bed. She walked to his bedside table and poured a healthy shot of brandy.  
"Faeron, I want you to drink this okay? I'll just be downstairs and I promise I am coming back."  
"Nico... Wha.. What happened with Dorian? Is... Is he hurt? I don't want you two to fight... Please.."  
"No Faeron, Dorian is fine. I promise. Tomorrow you'll see that for yourself alright? Tonight, let focus on getting you some sleep. she leant over and hugged her little brother, she knew that a night of sleep would be the only thing to settle him tonight, he was always happy in his dreams, "Otherwise you might scare him off looking like that!"  
Faeron let out the slightest chuckle and turned his sapphire and topaz speckled eyes full of tears towards her "Ir abelas lethallan..." he said as he took told of the drink from his sister.  
"Tel'abelas." Nico kissed the top of her brothers head and then stood and walked down the stairs to await the commander. 

"Sorry for the delay Inquisitor, the healer wanted to check over some issues with me quickly" said the now breathless commander.  
Nico smiled despite herself, "You didn't need to run, you know." she said kindly. He spotted her smile which he returned and then blushed. "Ah, heh, yes, well... Your brother did seem quite distressed... I trust he is feeling better now?"  
Nico suddenly came to her senses and sighed, "He.. Is doing a little better, thank you."  
"May I ask, is there a problem.. with Dorain? I can ask him to leave if~"  
"No. He isn't at fault, it's.. Complicated. I'd like to explain but, now isn't that time, I'm sorry."  
"Of course Inquisitor, but please know, as he handed her the sleeping draught he held gently onto her hand and looked deep into her eyes, if there is anything i can do to help you, you have only but to ask."  
"I.. Thank you Cullen.. Please... when we're alone, would you mind just calling me Nico? I'd really like to just be me... when I'm with you.."  
The commander smiled and his blush increased, " I.. Think I could manage that..." he blustered as he raised his hand behind his neck, "Well. Goodnight, um.. Nico." he bowed slightly and kissed her hand before turning and leaving.  
Nico walked back upstairs to find faeron had calmed himself down and was even regaining the smile he always wore, the glass she had filled was sat empty back on the side table, but she could see he was doing this all for her benefit.  
"How are you feeling little brother?"  
"I am only 37 minutes younger than you, you know! And I'm bigger than you."  
Nico laughed and gently punched her brother gently on the arm, "That's because you eat like a pig! And either way, you'll still always be my little brother!  
....  
Do you want to talk about it, Faeron...?"

"I... I love him, Nico..."  
"I know." she said with a smile in her voice, In fact all of skyhold is quite aware at how taken you are, after your announcement.." She gave her brother a small half smile, "You know I like Dorian, right? I'd be this way with anyone."  
"I know... And after what happened I.."  
"Faeron! You have to stop this! You can't keep blaming yourself, what happened wasn't your fault."  
"You don't believe that. I know you don't. And neither does father. You both blame me and are scared of what I became that day." He raised his head to show the tears now streaming town his face. "I don't know what to do anymore Nico! When i'm with him it makes all the bad go away, but what if I end up hurting him?! I..I couldn't live with myself! But all I want is him to hold me..."  
Nico found herself embracing her brother again, this time the tears were shared "Please stop this, Faeron. I love you so much, as does father! We aren't scared of you, We're scared for you! You saved us! And no one can ever hurt you like that again. Not now. Not ever, do you hear me? You've always been so kind hearted, brother, that sometimes it blinds you to what some people are really like.. but that's why you have me. And when I can't see the good in the world, you're there to show me it does exist! That's doesn't sound like a monster, that sound like my apple loving, food hogging, sleep in til noon, foolish brother, who i love. And who is now an Inquisitor to the inquisition!" She pulled herself away from him a little and looked him in the eye, "now, you should take this and get some rest." she said regaining herself again "You don't need to think about it anymore tonight. I'll stay right here with you until you fall asleep, ok?"  
Faeron took the draught from his sister and wiped his eyes.  
"OK..." he said his voice trembling with sadness "I love you too... Big sister..."  
Nico as true to her word waited until her brother finally fell asleep, kissed his head and walked down the stairs to meet the man who her brother was hopelessly in love with.. 

~On the way to the stables~

Nico wasn't sure but it almost sounded like her brother had muttered something as she was leaving... Don.. Tell.. glade... blood... "I'm sorry Faeron... But I have to protect you.. Just like you did for me all those times in my nightmares when we were little..." She stopped on the stone staircase and punched the wall as hard as she could. the wall crumbled and dust exploded over her "Fenedhis lasa!" She had undoubtedly broken at least 2 knuckles but she was more angry at herself than anything. she sighed heavily and continued walking. 1 moment that changed everything for them. How was she supposed to explain this?  
As she approached the stables she spotted Dorian feeding an apple to Din, Faeron's halla which their father had sent to skyhold with a few other personal effects. Apparently the animal had done nothing but wailed since Faeron had left, and Thalion was at his wits end as to how his son had managed to befriend such a stubborn creature. The animal seemed so at ease with Dorian as the halla softly nuzzled his hand in hopes of another treat.  
"What?? Another one? Heh heh, alright, but this this the last one for tonight understand? And no telling Faeron, one of those was supposed to be his." the halla let out a small wail in approval. Dorian stroked her nose and turned to see Nico approaching them with a slight smile of surprise on her face.  
"Ah, Yes well your brother mentioned that she liked apples too, and Cabot was going to throw these out, so." Dorian suddenly remembered himself, "Faeron is he~!!" Nico stroked Din and turned to face the mage "He's ok Dorian, now we have to have a talk."

~Approval~

"Talk?" Dorain gave her a sideways glance. "Is this the part where you tell me to stay away from your brother? Again? Because the last I looked Faeron was old enough~"  
"Dorian, what exactly are your intentions with my brother? Do you actually care about him? Or is he just some conquest to you? I know how he used his influence to get your amulet back, if I hadn't stepped in he was going to make it permenant thing for that merchant too."  
"Kaffas! I told him not to! I told him I didn't want his help, but he did it anyway. He can be infuriatingly stubborn at times."  
"You didn't answer my question Dorian. I know you didn't ask him for help," she sat on the edge of the well softening her whole demeanor, looking up, for once no fire was burning in her eyes, Dorian could even see a similar softness that drew him to her brother in the first place. "But you have to understand that Faeron has a soft heart, and unfortunately it is now in your hands. If he doesn't mean anything to you, I am begging you, She stepped off the wells edge and bent one knee looking up at the mage, "Please, Just leave now. Tonight. It will hurt him... beyond anything I can imagine, but if you stay and become more, just to leave him anyway... It could be dangerous for all of us. Faeron couldn't cope with just being something casual to you, he has had issues trusting people... intimately .. In fact, to my knowledge you're the first person he's been interested in years"  
"Are saying? That Faeron is..? He.. Truly.."  
Nico stood up but remained gentle in her posture, "Yes Altus, My brother Really is in love with your dumb shem ass! The booze may have loosened him up so he could tell you... and all of Skyhold, but he's done but nothing but pine for you since you showed up! And you STILL haven't answered my question! Do you care about Faeron?"  
For once Dorian was caught off gaurd, of all the things had had thought to hear come from Nico tonight, this wasn't one of them. "But.. That just raises more questions! Why did he run off after we kissed?! Why are you so angry about us?! Why has he been avoiding me?!"  
"DO YOU CARE ABOUT FAERON OR NOT?!" Nico's very short fuse was at it's limit and she was tired of not getting an answer. "I AM TIRED DORIAN, AND I AM NOT GOING TO KEEP EXPLAINING THINGS TO YOU WHEN YOU WON'T ANSWER 1 SIMPLE QUESTION OF MINE! MY BROTHER IS IN LOVE WITH YOU! DO YOU CARE FOR HIM TOO, OR IS HE JUST SOME EMPTY FUN TO YOU?!"  
"YES! Alright! I love him! Fool though he may be. I love him and it scares me to death to think of it!"  
This time it was Nico who was shocked, she hadn't expected a confession of love, she just needed to be sure her brother meant something to him. "Do you?" Her voice asked in a genuine manner.  
Dorian let out a long sigh, "It would appear so, yes.." 

For a moment skyhold went deathly silent before nico broke the quiet.  
"Alright then. Then, I approve." she stated flatly. "If I were you I would talk to him in the morning, or, well you know, when he wakes up.."  
"What?! That's it?! You now approve? Why?!"  
"Because, you wouldn't have gone through everything that happened tonight, faced off to me in the tavern, then willingly came here not knowing what was in store for you, if he meant nothing to you. And, you just admitted it yourself, you love him. I have no reason to doubt your word Dorian. You've proven yourself a man of worth and character, and.." she looked up into the mages eyes "I'm sorry, for how I've acted. But you have to understand Faeron is important to me. I-I needed to know that he meant something to you."  
She smiled and glanced over at the mage, who was also wearing a smile now too. "I think he believes i beat you up though..." nico beamed.  
Dorian laughed, " Well, you can be utterly terrifying at times my dear... Still, i am happy to know that you're on our side." Dorian paused "Was he scared that I didn't care about him? Is that what all this was about?.."  
"No... Not all of the reason but a big part of it. Go to him tomorrow, talk to him. Tell him how you feel dorian, he needs to know he's not alone. You are the first person i have ever known him care about this deeply." Nico reached over and hugged him, "Please take care of Faeron. He is my twin and I love him... And if i find out you ever do hurt him, She tightened her grip just enough to show that she could probably tear a mans head clean off his shoulders given enough motivation. Dorian was keen not to give her any. I will kill you, and tevinter isn't nearly far enough away to escape me. Okay?" Dorian raised his arm around her and chuckled, " Don't worry, I will look after him." the two gave each other a short squeezing hug, before releasing each other.  
"Right, well I best get to bed. I have about 5 hours before I have to attend another bloody meeting, and you know my brother will be absent. AGAIN! At least this time I can blame you for his absence! What are you going to do huh? *Sigh* the young and in love!" Nico giggled and Dorian shared the sentiment.  
"Yes well, I'm sure spending all that time alone with the fine Commander 'Strategizing' must be so straining on you, my dear.", dorian shot her a wink.  
"You are just so funny!! No wonder my brother can't resist! Because that's what we needed in the family ANOTHER funny mage! Father will be thrilled!" Nico smiled "Goodnight dorian." She Pushed herself forward and headed for the east wing where her bed has calling her.  
"Family..?" Dorian said so quietly that the wind took the word as soon as he had spoken it. Then he to headed for skyhold west wing, and his love.

~ Shadow of compassion ~

Dorian briskly strolled the main hall and down to the door leading to Faeron's suite he couldn't wait until tomorrow, he needed to see him tonight. When he opened the door leading to the set of stairs, all his senses exploded, Someone else was here... The mage sheathed his fist in fire and ascended the stairs two at a time. Upon reaching the top he saw a shadow, unmistakable in its form, looking down over the sleeping Inquisitor.  
"Cole?!" dorian's fist grew dimmer as the spirit boy flashed his white blue eyes at him.  
"Did he call out for you too, Dorian? He likes you the most. Especially when you smile at him. It makes him warm inside."  
"What in the maker's name are you doing here, cole? Faeron couldn't have called for anyone tonight, Nico gave him a sleep aid.."  
"Yes. Quiet on the the outside, but inside he... he didn't tell them why he went, they wouldn't understand, the glade, pain, flashes of bright magic, strands of hair falling, 'Don't come here Nico!' then blood... So much blood.." Cole gasped, his eyes were now the largest that Dorian had ever seen them  
"Cole? What's wrong?" The spirit boy didn't move he just shifted his gaze back to the sleeping Faeron.  
"It's.. Too much... His pain... It's entangling me, pricking me like thorns. I'm supposed to help, I need to help him.. But... he is too bright, I can only see small flashes... They hurt him so badly. You scare him. He thinks you'll hurt him too, but... in a different way and then the bright light would come back.." the young boy looked up with a sadness in his eyes. "You won't hurt him will you, Dorian?"  
"I.. I don't understand, Cole... What do you see? Who hurt him?! What light?" dorian took a step forward and looked down at the man he loved, "No Cole." Dorian paused "I would never hurt him..."  
"He's scared of the light... He thinks it came from the darkness, but it was always inside of him. You... should stay. I think... he wants to see you when he opens his eyes."  
Dorian's mind was flooded with questions, feelings, thoughts. The more questions he asked the more questions kept appearing. "Cole, what did you see? Please tell me."  
"A glade, pain, blood... His fears..."  
"Vishante kaffas, cole! That doesn't mean anything to me!" dorian half yelled.  
"No, not yet" said Cole turning to leave, "He will explain, if you stay... He wants you to know, but he can't find the words to tell you.... He'll show you why he's scared...."  
Dorian turned to speak, but the young boy was already gone, as if never there at all. 

Dorian sighed heavily and sat on on the side of the bed, reaching over and taking hold of Faeron's hand in his own "What happened to you amatus?" he questioned, stroking the side of the sleeping inquisitor's face. Dorian knew he would not be getting an answer tonight, with another heavy sigh he stood and removed his armor before walking to the large space currently laying next to Faeron. As the mage eased himself into bed he pulled the sleeping elf's small curled up body close to his chest, dorian buried his face into faeron's hair. This was the first time he had ever seen Faeron with is hair not in his high bun style, his locks traced down his back and ended halfway down his back. Dorian ran his fingers through his hair, "I have never met anyone like you, Faeron Lavellan. And never in all my dreams did I think I'd fall in love with a man who is such a fool." he pressed himself close until he could feel faeron's heartbeat against his chest and closed his eyes.

~ A rendezvous ~  
~ 9.39 ~ Dragon ~ 2 weeks walk east of Wildervale ~ 

"You still haven't explained why I had to accompany you on the trip." said Faeron through bites of apple, "I mean, I could be back at the camp, or exploring that glade I found the other day. It was Beau~ ti~ ful!" he said in a sing-song fashion while circling around his sister. "OR is it because your sense of direction is terrible...? Especially for someone who plans battle strategies... for fun!"  
Nico half smiled and shook her head, " My sense of direction isn't that bad! The reason father sent you with me, is because you're always off in your own world. I know you're a dreamer, but while awake we would appreciate you not being forever in dream land. You don't shape the world out here, Little brother, life isn't a dream. We make it happen because we work hard at it."  
Faeron had finished his apple so all that remained was the stem it had once hung from, he tossed it to one side. "Really?" he said smiling head slightly tilted back, "Then prepare to be amazed sister!" he raised his hand outstretched in front of him in a grand gesture. His hands glowed a pale white and his fingers crackled with blue sparks as he swirled his hands around as if he was now holding a ball of light. Fearon looked up to see Nico staring at the glowing orb of pure magic in his hands and grinned he widened his foot stance shifting his weight to his back foot and then gently bounced his right elbow up softly to have 2 more apples roll down his sleeve and into his hand.  
Nico looked up annoyed at herself by being drawn into one of her brothers 'displays' "Right." she said half sighing, "And just what are you saying by abusing your powers to put on a light display? That this is a dream? That you made those apples appear from nowhere?"  
Faeron rolled his eyes and shoved one of the apples into his sister's hand "Okay, firstly I DID make the apples appear from nowhere. I wasn't holding them before and then, 'Poof' Apples! Secondly, what i'm saying is life is what YOU make it." Faeron started to walk again, "Why does it always have to be doom and gloom? There is this thing called 'fun' and I know if you would just try it once, you would love it."  
Nico kept stride with her brother looking at the gift he had just forced upon her, Faeron looked across at his sister "Is this because of what's his name? Because I can visit him in dreams and make his life-"  
"Don't talk about him. He made his choice, he left remember. Choosing to live among the shems! He's a disgrace to us." Nico hadn't always been so anti everything, but growing up with a family blessed with magic and being the only who couldn't ever wield even the simplest of spells was hard on her, she trained both her body and mind tirelessly to become the greatest warrior the clan had ever known. She gave up her free time in her teen years to learn history of not only the dalish, but the other races of Thedas, studying the most renowned battles and seeing where the plan had failed so she could learn from the mistakes of others without losing her own people.  
Adding to that, the fact that Faeron was a dreamer, a powerful one, his powers manifested at such an early age he needed both his parents training just to stop him from hurting himself or worse. Then their mother became ill, eventually passing from a breathing condition in the winter months 7 years ago, just after the twins 14th birthday. The grief had almost torn their father apart. Nico ended up taking over many of their father's responsibilities as clan leader for a time, guiding the clan to new places, organizing hunts, and even rallying the clan when a group of human's tried to move them on, with arrows and blades... Faeron was always their for them though. Bringing a smile to everyone with his kind, fun loving nature. Sometimes so felt so much frustration and anger towards him. How could her brother always think everyone had good inside them! He'd seen everything she had, People weren't good, people are just waiting for the right time to turn the blade.  
Just as Samus had done when he left her. They had been promised to each other from a young age. She cared for him deeply, and he had just left without a word, instead leaving a letter for her to find.  
Nico looked down at her apple again, "How can you believe that, lethallin? After everything that's happened to us.." Faeron swung his arm around his sister so it was resting across her shoulders "You have to listen to your heart and not your head sometimes, Nico." he said smiling. "Come on, that town shouldn't be far now, How about I race you? I'll even think about letting you win.." and beamed a wide smile at her. Nico gave a short laugh, and said softly,  
"You really don't ever wake up from that dream state of yours do you, Little brother? You know that I have you beat! Ready-GO!" she blurted and ran in the direction their destination.  
"Wait! No fair nico, YOU CHEATED!" shouted faeron as he bounded towards her.  
The twins ran for about half a mile when they finally saw the town they were headed for just over the ridge. Nico stopped and turned to see Faeron only steps away! "UUUHHHH, Gaahhhh." he wheezed as he bent forward and placed his hands on his knees. "See..." he managed to pant out, then swallowed "Told you i'd let you win!" Nico smiled and punched her brother in the arm, which caused him to stumble sideways giggling. "Don't worry so much all the time Nico! You'll ruin your looks! Everything happens for a reason, right? Sometimes having fun is good too. Not everyone in the world is an evil bastard, you know? Now, let's go get what we need from town, that glade is calling to me."  
The two walked side by side eating their 'Magic' apples enjoying the cool breeze.

 

"I TOLD YOU KNIFE EARS ALREADY. I don't want to do busniness with your kind!"  
This was nothing new to the pair, in fact, this was so commonplace that even Nico rarely got angry any more, they knew it was all about gold, and how much you were willing to pretend like you didn't know that. This guy was just an asshole. He'd only got mouthy when Faeron had made a comment on how the merchant was leering at her and the guy refused to sell to them.  
"Look," said Nico flatly, "my brother meant no harm. Faeron apologize to the man so we can go back to doing business like civilized people."  
"Are you shitting me?! I'm not appoligising to him! The man was practiclly drulling over you! And all i said was he'd better roast you before eating! How is this my fault?"

"Now-now" came a voice that sounded like it could charm birds from trees, "I do believe our two lovely guests do have a point, shop-keep. And I'm sure their coin is as good as any other, wouldn't you agree?" The twins looked up to see the voice had belong to a handsome rogue, with slick blonde hair and eyes the color of emeralds which glittered at the pair of elves in front of him. "I do apologize! where are my manners?" he said bowing deeply, "My name is Nicholas... And may I ask what your names are?" his pale golden skin glistened and every muscle gleamed in the sunlight.  
Every hair on Nico's neck stood on end... There was something 'wrong' with this man, she could sense it to her very core. She stared into his eyes and couldn't see anything in them at all. Just the light shining off his dark green orbs. Nico stood staring down this man in front of her never breaking her gaze, suddenly she stumbled forward from a force behind her. 

"Don't be rude sister!" smiled Faeron, "A pleasure to meet you. I am Faeron, and this grumpy beauty, is my twin sister, Nico." Faeron held out his hand to shake nicholas'. Instead Nicholas turned faeron's hand flat and planted a small kiss on the back of it. 

"A very great pleasure to meet you master Faeron. And you too of course My lady, Nico." Faeron blushed and felt a heat rush through him.. This feeling.. He'd never felt like he need to kiss someone so badly. The people he had been with were either from his own clan, or the one time they had met another wondering clan closer to Kirkwall a few years back. But... This man was unique, and it was drawing him in. "Uhh.. Hi..." said faeron obviously flustered.  
"Have you visited our little town before?" Nicholas asked smiling at faeron.  
"No." said Nico flatly, "We haven't. And it's unlikely we ever will again. Anyway, we should get going now."  
"No, no, no, my lady!" said Nicholas waving a finger, "After what you have suffered here I insist on buying you lunch. Let it not be said that our town isn't-"  
"Not necessary." Interjected Nico. still holding a steady gaze on the rogue. "We have to be going. Now. Faeron?"  
Faeron turned to face his sister and mouthed the word "Please?" his big soft eyes stared into hers. She rolled her eyes and say"Ok, lunch before we leave would be great. Thank you." Faeron's eyes glistened like stars and he gave his sister one of his huge smiles.  
Nico couldn't stomach the food, or more to the point, the company. This man was too smooth. He knew all the right words to say and the gestures to make, but she just couldn't shake this shiver off, her instincts when she felt this strongly were rarely wrong, and she didn't intend on dropping her guard. The rogue told stories of Antiva, and the waking sea, captivating fearon with every word the passed his lips.  
After what felt like hours, the lunch was finally finished, Nico didn't give Faeron time to think of another excuse to stay longer, she wanted to be away from this man, and she wanted her brother away from him too. As they were leaving the town faeron sighed. "Well.. He was... something, wasn't he?" nico's stomach turned, "Faeron. He's human, you know that nothing can happen between you two." fearon looked up  
"Now, that's just father talking through you! Hello father! We have the supplises and should be back by morning!" he said giggling.  
"FAERON! He's a shem! A SHEM! You are father's first! WE need you! Stop just thinking about yourself for a change!" Faeron shot her a sad glance.  
"What is with you today?! That man was perfectly nice! He bought us lunch, and made us welcome and you just glared at him the whole time like he shit in your stew! Not everyone is out to get us, sister!"  
"Master Faeron! You left this!" Called Nicholas from the town gates waving a small package.  
Nico shot her brother an icy look, "Did you do this on purpose Faeron? Stop this. Now."  
"What?! No!" he replied with a look that said he was hurt that she had even thought that. "Look. i'll run back and get whatever it was i forgot and then you can continue to lecture me all the way back to camp. Won't that be a fun trip!" he said jogging back to the gates. Nico waited and watched. She was trying to read nicholas' lips she needed to know what this man was say to her brother, just as she finally thought she could start making out the words Nicholas pulled faeron close and kissed him deeply. White rage filled her and she clenched her fists. Faeron turn and began approaching his sister again. She started cold at faeron for a moment before shaking her head and turning away from him. "Stay away from him Faeron. I mean it. Or I will tell father. This human is no good." the mage rolled his eyes "Yes-yes lethallan. You have my word that I won't mention him again."  
Faeron was as good as his word, he didn't bring up nicholas or mention him at all, but nico noticed her brother occasionally lifting his fingers to his lips and smiling at nothing, everytime he did, she shivered, as if Nicholas was right there behind them. 

"Ahhh my darling children. It makes my heart happy you are back with us. How was your trip? All went well I hope?" said Thalion hugging is children to him.  
Nico and Faeron exchanged a quick glance, but their father spotted it a mile off. "Da’len? What happened, do we need to move the clan onwards from here?" he asked shifting his gaze from his son to his daughter and back again.  
"Good to know this is where she get's the gloomy attitude from." said Faeron smiling and shaking his head. "You two need to lighten up a bit."  
"Everything is fine father, faeron is just mad I made him come with me is all, he's done nothing but talk about the bloody glade he found the whole time."  
Thalion gave a laugh and said, "I used to be much like him you know Nico, although I expect you both find that quite had to believe now. Your brother is a free spirit! It's who he his my girl. But faeron, you must learn that thinking only of yourself is harmful my son. It hurts us all if something were to ever happen to you. Do you understand?"  
"Yes.. Yes father. I'm.. Sorry Nico. I didn't mean to complain the whole trip..."  
Nico slumped her head forward. She had been the one who had acted badly, and she knew it. Faeron had done nothing wrong, but she just didn't have the words to say, 'I worry about you, please be careful.' to her brother, he was blinded by his own pure heart, and kindness. "I'm sorry too... Thanks for sharing your apples with me. Now... just go to the sodding glade before you bring it up again!"  
Faerons eyes glittered, he turned and looked at his father who gave a quiet nod of approval. "but if you leave the camp alone my son, you take you staff with you, understand?" Faeron hugged his sister and father in each arm and said, 

"You guys are the best family I could ever dream of! I'll see you tomorrow night, okay?"  
As he was leaving the camp he stopped and stroked Din, and fed the halla an apple before giving her nose a stroke. He grabbed his staff which had belong to their mother, a few dried fish, and of course half a dozen apples. He placed 5 in his pack and then rolled the 6th up his arm, bouncing it off his biceps and into his hand. a small child saw the display and giggled. Faeron tussled the child's hair before retreating from view. Nico watched even though she could no longer see her brother, Thalion looked at his daughter and said softly, 

"Nico? Why don't you make some tea for us dear child, and then come and sit with me. I have a feeling we should talk about your trip." 

Faeron may have been naive, but he was nowhere near stupid! He hadn't told his family why he didn't just want to visit the beautiful place again, Now he needed to get back there! Nicholas had assured him he knew where Faeron spoke of, and had promised to meet him there, tonight. He'd said he'd needed to see more of faeron, needed to take him to places he's never felt or could imagine. Every step Faeron took, he knew he was one step closer to feeling his sweet warm lips press against his own again a swell of heat raised in his stomach and flowed over him. "Nicholas... I need you..." This feeling burned into faeron... a human... He knew his sister wouldn't have let him go if she knew... Faeron stopped, hearing his father's words echo in his head, Faeron had never lied to his family before, he had never felt the need to, but this was different. It wasn't a matter of debate, he needed this man to make him feel all the things he had promised. He wanted his sweet thick tongue to curl around his own. This passion was burning a hole inside of him. He took one last look back in the direction of the camp and ran onward to the glade. 

~ The Glade Of blood ~

The glade was Stunning, even more so when the sun was low and the light reflected off the pools of water. For a while this place calmed every thought and feeling running through his body. If he ever had to find a place to get away, this was it. He could hear it in his soul. Faeron removed his staff from his back and leant it against the large willow tree, he then sat down next to it, resting his back against the large trunk. "You would have loved it here mother. Willows are our favorites, aren't they? .. I miss you.. We all do. Nico especially, although she'd never admit to it. When I get back, I'll try and do better. And I promise next come I come here i'll bring Nico, and Father too." Faeron reached over and stroked the carved willow staff that had belong to his mother and smiled. "This place is too beautiful not to share with them." Then he sat back and began to watch the sun descend. As the night drew in, Faeron set up a campfire. Faeron looked around the glade, and then listened for a moment, on feeling comfortable enough in the knowledge he was quite alone he flicked an ember off the end of his finger and sparked the kindling to life in a blaze of oranges, yellows and reds. Faeron stepped back and admired his handy work, then smiled and nodded in approval. he reached up and untied his heavy ponytail of blue/black locks. His hair flowed over his shoulders, down his back, over his waist and stopped half way down his thighs. Faeron had never cut his hair in his life. He said it was all part of him and how could anyone want to cut a part of themself off. He reached his hands behind his head and lay back looking at the stars appearing in the sky.  
Before long Faeron heard the voice he had been waiting for, "Well, well," Nicholas said in a seductive manner from behind the trees, "Look at you setting up campfires for us! What a romantic you are..." as he came full into view. Faeron smiled a gentle smile and he could feel the blush burning at his cheeks "Nicholas.. You came. I thought.. Well That... You may have changed your mind. I would have understood, of course, but... I'm really glad you're here." Nicholas strode forward confidently, "And waste a chance with a pretty thing like you! Oh my dear Faeron. I will enjoy this." Nicholas placed a strong arm around Faeron's waist and pulled him in close. Faeron trembled in the rogue's arms as nicohlas ran his tongue up elf's neck. A hot shiver run through him and faeron let out a small moan of pleasure. This was it. Pure passion. A hunger he never knew existed. Nicholas cradled faeron's head and kissed his more deeply than anyone ever had. Faeron closed his eyes, This moment was perfect. He had followed his heart, and here he was now in paradise. He wished this moment would never end...  
Nicholas pulled away, flashing his emerald gaze at faeron, "Come, have a drink with me before we get too carried away." Faeron smiled and sat under the willow once more. Nicholas poured them both a drink from a wine bottle with no label.  
"So, what are we drinking?" asked faeron conversationally, "This," said nicholas, "is something i made myself, Nothing you can buy has quite the same.. kick to it. I can promise you that!" Nicholas smiled a half smile.  
"Great!" said Faeron "Let's see what you've got! I-I mean.. The booze... " Faerons face blushed and he hoped they were in enough darkness to cover up the blushing.  
"Heh-heh, all in good time I assure you, now drink this.." faeron took the Cup that Nicholas was holding a took a long swing from it and then another, "Nicholas? ... Why did you want to meet me?..." a wave of dizziness overtook faeron and he placed his hand on his forehead. "Sorry.. Guess that stuff really does have a kick! I'm.. not normally so easy to get drunk.. Think I might need to lay down for a second.." Faeron rubbed his hands over his face in an attempt to shake off this fog that had overcome him."  
"Oh dear... You poor silly boy. You still don't understand? Just how naive are you?! You have just been poisoned. Don't worry it won't kill you. It does however stop you from running and making too much fuss, can't have you using that magic of yours, can we? You'll still be awake for most of it, although, you're probably going to wish you weren't..."  
"Nicholas... Why?" Faeron managed to say before everything started to go black...  
Nicholas laughed heartily "Enjoy the nap while it last."  
Faeron closed his eyes, a small tear running down one cheek. As the world faded to black, the last thing he heard was rustling of the brush, laughter, and voices he didn't recognise.

Nico woke up with a fright and looked around her. She suffered with nightmares whenever she was worried or sad, but Faeron had always found her, changed the whole world around her and made it beautiful, and calm. Sometimes her brother would show up in her normal dreams too. She would watch him run as a wolf or turn into a bird and soar through the sky, but she always knew it was him. She could feel his spirit. she may not have been a mage, but Faeron was no ordinary mage himself. He could walk into others dreams or pull others into his own. But tonight he wasn't there at all ... Nico stood from her bedroll and walked over to the dying embers of the fire, she poked at them with a stick a few times. She hadn't told her father about the interaction between her brother and the rogue, but now.. Something was very wrong. That same shiver as before, ran up her spine. Nico quickly hurried over to her things and started to equip herself whilst trying to be as quiet as possible, she knew after all this could just be in her head... But she couldn't risk it. As she grabbed for her the hilt it slipped from her fingers and dropped making a loud clattering thud as it hit the several items cluttering the floor. "Shit!" said Nico quietly. A voice from behind her startled her.  
"Da’len? Where do you think you're going in the middle of the night?" Thalion asked his daughter softly. He was now sat behind her poking at the fire and putting the heavy iron kettle onto the embers.  
"Father!" Nico sputtered "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you.."  
Her father smiled and waved her over to him. "I'm still more interested in where you were planning on going, in full armor, armed, and at this time of night?"  
Nico averted her gaze, "I need to... find Faeron. I.. had a bad dream."  
Thalion looked up with a concerned and questioning look "Faeron didn't find you?" he asked. Nico looked up and shook her head, worry plastered across her face. "Go. Find your brother. I will follow you before sun up, but first I must prepare the clan in case of trouble."  
"I'll bring him home father, I promise." Nico turned and run in the direction of the glade.  
I'm coming Faeron, she thought as she ran as fast as she could towards her brother and the glade.

Faeron opened his eyes to see he was surrounded by a small group of unknown faces. He tried to move his arms only to find they had been bound above his head and tied to tree branch of another of the large trees in the glade. He gave a sharp tug trying to free himself, but felt as if he had no strength left in his body. Faeron looked around him and saw 6 heavily armed men.  
"Oh look," said one of the most repulsive people faeron had ever laid eyes on, "The pretty elf has woken up."  
"Yes," said faeron sarcastically "Well, definitely prettier that you anyhow." he smurked.  
"Watch your mouf' knife ear!" and with that planted a firm punch straight into elf's abdomen. The air from his body escaped his mouth in a gasp. As the man turned away faeron spluttered "Is.. that it? Heh. My sister punches harder than that!"  
"Ha!" came a replay of one of the others in the group while a third, the largest man present with a brain half the size of the others blurted "I tolds you! You a pansy!"  
"You bastard! I'll kill you!" faeron's attacker screamed in his face. Faeron gasped for more air and replied, "With your breath it would seem-" before another word could leave his lips another punch came, this time to his ribs, followed by another and a 3rd to his left kidney, dull thuds ringing out after each one connected. Pain screamed through him, but he looked up and smiled straight at his attacker. The man could take no more and punched Faeron straight on the bridge of his nose. His face exploded with pain and a shower of blood erupted from his face.  
"Now now this won't do." came a familiar voice. Faeron lifted his head, but could barely see between the haze of pain, blood, and hair covering his face. "Nic.. Nicholas?" Faeron managed.  
"That's right." Came a cold even tone from Nicholas "How have my men been treating you Faeron?"  
"I-I don't understand." Faeron said wishing the pain would stop screaming in his body so he could clear his head.  
"It's quite simple really. We're slavers you see. We sell pretty little things like you and your sister to whomever will pay us the highest price." Nicholas moved toward Faeron and lifted his head. "Oh. Look at you! We can't even see you under all that hair! Let's get a better look at what we're working with shall we?" with that the rogue pulled a dagger from waist and grabbed a large handful of hair on the side of the elf's head and sheared it to his scalp. he released the thick handful of hair and grabbed the other side of faeron head. As the blade came up faeron tried desperately to pull away, but Nicholas gave a sharp tug in the other direction, the blade connected with the side of faeron's head. He could swear he had felt the cold blade scrape bone and let he out a deafening shriek. Blood covering the side of his face.  
"Now what was the point in that?" Nicholas asked with a sigh.  
"What do you want from me?" sobbed faeron.  
"Well," Said nicholas lifting the mage's sagging head so he was looking him in the eyes, the same gaze that had lead faeron here in the first place looking back. "that's up to you. Either, you tell us where to find that little sister of yours, as well as the rest of your clan and we will let you go. Or," Continued the rogue with a devilish smile now creeping over his face "you don't tell us and we'll beat you to death before we go find the rest of them anyway. The choice, really is yours."  
faeron's eyes glassed over and tears dropped from his face to the muddy ground beneath him. He felt like an utter fool for believing Nicholas, but he wasn't going to let his family pay for his mistakes. Faeron looked his captive straight in his eyes and said with a tremble of sadness in his voice, "You can kill me then. I would never tell you where to find my family!" The rogue sighed again, dropped his gaze, and shook his head turning around, "Have it your way... Who wants to go first?" 

 

The night was almost at it's end, the edges on of the horizon beginning to glow, and Nico hadn't once stopped or slowed her pace... "Where the FUCK is this place?!" she said frustrated to the world in general. Her lungs were burning, sweat poured off her, but she knew she had to be close now... Off in the distance she heard birds flying from trees and and saw the faintest thin curl of smoke about half a mile north. "I'm coming little brother..." 

Faeron was at his limit. He had felt the effects of the poison starting to wane, but it was too late, His body was broken. Even if he could use his magic now it would be pointless, after several hours of being beaten his body was so damaged he could only get 1 maybe 2 spells off before he'd collapse. He knew he couldn't stop them all, not anymore. His body sagged from the pain. He had broken ribs, spit up several mouthful of blood, and lost one of his back teeth from a punch to the side of his head, given to him from the largest man there, his face was swollen from the repeated assaults. His body was covered in his blood and spotted with sickly shades of blue, purple and black bruising painting his torso. A stray lock of cut hair floated down before flying off in the morning breeze.  
"I gotta take a piss." said one of the slavers to which another added, "Yeah, and me! If we go now we won't miss the ending, will we boss?"  
Nicholas chuckled a cold empty sound and said "So long as you hurry."  
As the 2 men left the glade, the antivan slaver turned to his captive. "You still don't want us to let you go I assume? Not that you'll be much use to anyone now. You know what you need to tell us. And then all this can stop."  
Faeron lifted his head, but it was hard to keep it there "Fuck you." he replied simply, and tired to smile.  
"Oh.. You wish." said the rogue with a swift, hard punch to the elf's side. Faeron let of a pained cry and another mouthful of blood before sagging heavily again.

Nico had heard the scream. No matter how her body might have been slowing before then, that sound had sent a new wave of energy into her tired limbs. She was about to respond with a scream of her own, but then she had heard a noise just ahead of her. Voices. She drew her sword and lowered herself into the grass.  
"we better get back soon or the boss will finish up that knife ear before we get back."  
"I don't wanna miss that, the way he messes them up at the end is always priceless!"  
"Mind you, we messed this one up pretty good. Did you see him keep crying?! I almost pissed my pants laughing right there!"  
Nico gripped the hilt of her blade until her knuckles turned white. She lunged forward out of the grass and thrust her sword through the back of first slavers chest, sending a shower of blood over the second man who now stood face to face with Nico.  
Her eyes burned with rage and their deep amber color took on a red hue. The slaver gasped as went to cry out, but as he opened his mouth to do so, Nico thrust her sword upwards impaling the slaver from his jaw upwards, then with sharp tug pulled her blade free. The the body staggered then collapsed to the floor.  
"FAERON?" she screamed, "Where are you?!" 

Faeron tried to lift his head. She couldn't be here. Not now.  
"Oh," chuckled Nicholas, "This is just too good to be true, surely?"  
Faeron mustered up every ounce of energy he had left and wailed "NO NICO! DON'T COME HERE! RUN!" blood spluttering as he screamed.  
It was too late.  
Nico came charging into the glade knocking a man off his feet before planting her blade into his heart, he gave a small cry of pain before his last breath left his body.  
Nico caught sight of her brother's sagging body held up only by the ropes restraining him. She could hardly recognise him, blood covered his face and torso, covered with purple, black and blue bruises, clumps of his long hair were scattered all over the glade, his once almost full lenth hair was now cropped to his shoulders large patches missing from either side of his head. Blood, and tears pooled at his feet. "F-faeron?" was all Nico could manage before Nicholas made himself known.  
"Ahh. Good morning, my lady" he said smugly, "Did you come to collect your brother? Alas, i'm afraid he is a bit tied up at the moment." said the rogue before letting out a smug laugh and rubbing his hands together.  
Nico grasped her sword hilt so hard a drop of blood began to trickle down her fist "You!" she said, pure hate in her voice, "I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" she charged toward the rogue and the world blurred around her. Suddenly she was stopped in her tracks as large hand lifted her off the ground.  
"HEH-HeH" said the large man, who's face looked like a block of stone whose sculptor had lost interest, used his free hand to grab Nico's sword arm and bend it backwards so hard she thought her arm was going to be ripped clean off. She released the hilt and the sword fell with a thud as she released her grip she let out a cry of pain.  
"lethallan!... " came a small sob from Faeron.  
Nicholas swaggered toward Nico and his man holding her "You are a feisty one aren't you, dear?" the rogue gestured to the man holding her who held nico up by her arms adopting the same position as her brother. "We will have to do something about that.." he circled around behind her and grabbed a handful of sheer black hair and yanked it to one side then ran his tongue up her neck.  
"Don't you fucking touch me, shem pig!" she sneered throwing her head back with as much force as she could manage. A sickening dull thud sounded around the glade, followed by a deep angered yell of pain. Nicholas face burst with pain and blood dripped down his nose. He stumbled backwards and clutched his hand to his face. "You Bitch!" he half shouted and strode towards Nico. He drew his arm back with full force and clenched his fist, slamming it into Nico's face again and again.  
"Please!" came a spluttering voice, "Please, don't hurt her." faeron tried desperately to stand on his own feet but his body couldn't support his weight fully.  
"Whores need to be taught a lesson" came a flat replay from Nicholas who followed up with one last hard hit to his sister's face. "Tie her up," he said wiping the blood away from his nose, "I'm going to break this bitch in myself." he turned to look at faeron who had tears streaming down his face, "And you'll get to watch."  
Faeron's eyes widened "No... No, No, No.. please" He pleaded "please don't do this! She's my sister!"  
Nicholas walked over to Nico who was being hogtied "All the better." came his cold reply.  
Faeron looked from the rogue to his sister who was now coming out of the grogginess of being hit, her lip was badly split open and blood gushed down her face onto her chest before she was flipped over and pulled upwards, where it began to pool in front of her.  
"Stop!" Cried faeron, but he wasn't even acknowledged.  
"lethallin... Close your eyes. . Don't... Don't look, little brother." said nico looking over at her brother with tears in her eyes.  
Faeron stopped sobbing and stared wide eyed at his sister, empty hopelessness filled him, his body trembled, he squeezed his eyes shut so hard it hurt. Faerons body burnt white hot with the sounds of fumblings of buckles of armor, he knew a worse sound was yet to come and he couldn't bare it. He couldn't let this happen. He wouldn't. He strained against the ropes, twisting his sagging form with all his might. Off in the far distance faeron heard a sound that sent a new fear into his soul. His father's horn. His head throbbed, his body burnt, his limbs stiffened, raw magic started to crackle off him, small sparks at first, then with another sounding of the horn and the sound of nico's breastplate hitting the ground the magic became a small flare. This was all his fault. The 2 people he loved more than any other were in danger, because of his thoughtless actions, the thought kept swimming around in his head making him feel sick. Flashes of magic began to wash over Faeron, his body began to glow a faint white color. The ropes holding him began to grown. With a burst of energy and flash of blinding light a figure now stood solid and upright where the broken faeron was hanging just moments before.  
Two of the remaining slavers ran towards the figure sword and daggers drawn.  
"Kill him already!" shouted Nicholas. The glowing figure didn't move an inch, but turned his head to the two assailants now charging at him. Without another movement the charging pair were slammed to the floor as if a mountain had been dropped on them. Before anyone could take in what had happened the men were lifted 10 feet in the air and slammed down again by an invisible pressure still crushing them. Blood leaked from their eyes before they were launched against a rock wall nearby with the dull sound of spines snapping.  
Nicholas dropped nico who fell forward and had the wind knocked out of her, she twisted her head upward to see the figure who was now turning his gaze toward the large figure plodding towards him, pulling a large maul off his back. The eyes of the glowing figure sparked with blue and golden swirls, he lifted a glowing hand and made a fist, with that a large stone fist materialised and slammed into the large man, staggering him. The figure flashed brighter and squeezed his fist closed again. this time a larger stone fist slammed into the man knocking him off his feet. The figure raised his hands and then brought them down quickly slamming a large boulder onto the man's head, spraying skull and brain over the glowing figure, who now took a step forward and turned his gaze to his next target, Nicholas.  
Nicholas stared wide eyed and and broke a stealthing potion down in front of him. The glowing figure stopped, and looked around. He turned and began to walk over to the giant willow tree. The pure white was now coming in flashes and Nico could make out that the figure really was Faeron, but she didn't understand what was happening to her brother. Was.. he being possessed? before she could think, she heard what faeron had heard several moments previous, the horn... then another sound, "DIE!" the rogue was stood behind the dimly flickering Faeron, who turned and caught the end of Nicholas' dagger up his face. Blood gushed down his face and into his eyes before a blinding flash and loud boom echoed from the mage. He grabbed hold of the rogue's face and pushed the back of his head against the 20 foot trunk of the mighty willow tree. Nico felt the ground below her tremble, she could see the wood was fracturing and splintering outwards "No." stated Faeron with and ice cold voice filled with hate, pushing his head back further into the wood. Nico would swear that for a moment time seemed to slow around them before being drawn back in on itself and sending shockwaves outwards exploding the tree and the rogue in a shower of splinters, dust, and more blood than she had ever seen.  
"FAERON?!" her call was only responded to by silence and the dying echoes of noise.  
As the dust settled Nico saw her brother still standing, covered in blood, glowing, arcs of magic sprung around him. He turned to face her, which made her widen her eyes and take in a sharp breath. Faeron just stood and stared no emotion on his face at all. The blood still gushing down his forehead and into his eyes, made Nico wonder how he could see her at all.  
Thalion broke into the glade and saw the chaos that remained, he first saw nico who he ran to untie. "F-Father!" Nico spluttered  
"It's alright now child. Are you badly hurt? Where is-?" he started to ask as her cut her free. A small sound of crackling from behind him caught his attention and he spun around staff drawn.  
"No!" Nico shouted. Thalion stopped and lowered his staff, his eyes changed from a protective father to a fearful one. A staggering faeron came stumbling towards them  
"Father.. Help.. me..." he said as he collapsed face down in front of them magic still sparking off of his body.  
"Faeron!" Screamed nico as she crawled over to where her brother's body lay not moving and barely breathing.  
"Don't touch him Nico!" shouted her father and held her back from him.  
"He's hurt! We have to help him! Let me help him!" she cried to her father struggling against his grip.  
"His magic. It's out of control. If you touch him you'll end up hurt! He wouldn't want that! You must trust me. Faeron is strong --. And I will do everything in my power for him, you know that. Go fetch some water quickly, would you? I need too see how much of this blood is his..."  
Thalion turned his son over ignoring the sparks that bounced off of him the odd stronger spark singing him slightly. "Come on my son... You can fight this. You must! ..." he said with fear in his voice.  
Faeron opened his swollen eyes, "I'm.. so sorry---." he spluttered through swollen lips before sinking into darkness.

 

~ Amatus ~

Dorian woke with a gasp in a cold sweat, sitting bolt upright. What he had just seen... Was that... His nightmare?  
All the pieces started slowly falling into place in his head.  
He tried to shake the images of the beaten bloody form of Faeron from his mind, reaching up and rubbing his hand over his face, his rings felt cool against his clamy skin. Suddenly he remembered where he was.  
He scanned the bed where he now lay alone, followed by the rest of the room. Faeron was sitting with his back against the arm of the sofa, one leg tucked to his chest, glass in one hand looking out over the newly breaking dawn, which gave the room a pinkish hue. He was stripped to the waist and his hair slightly covered his sagging face, and trailed down his back like a waterfall.  
"A little early in the day for Brandy isn't it?" said dorian with a slight smile at the sight of him.  
"heh. I thought you were the one who said it was never too early for brandy?" Faeron looked up slightly and gave a half smile, "Plus this is the good stuff." he swept the hair out of his face. "Do you want one?" he asked looking over at the man he loved laying in his bed.  
Dorian chuckled "Is that some sort of trick question?"  
Faeron stood and drained the rest of his drink in a single swig. He placed the glass next to it's partner and poured two shots of brandy into the glasses. He picked up one of them and walked over to the bed. Faeron looked at dorian who was wearing a sly half smile and faeron felt himself blush slightly.  
"I have to say," Mused dorian gazing at him wantingly, "I really do love your hair down like that, alas not battle practical i know. I guess that means I'll have to spend more time with you here instead.."  
Faeron almost dropped the glass and stumbled with it as it slipped in his hands splashing brandy up the side of the glass. Dorian reached out and took hold of the glass  
"Uhh... Oops" said faeron smiling before giving a nervous laugh and turning away.  
"Faeron? Last night, the dream I-"  
Fearon lowered his head. "It.. Was just a dream.. Let's just drop it shall we. It'll only sour the brandy..." he turned and grabbed his glass from the table. He took a swing and looked down at it's content. "Damn. This really is good... I'm going to have to get Josie to order up some more. Do you want to see if we can finish it all before the sun is fully up?!" Faeron plastered a dumb grin on his face  
At another time that would have sounded like a perfect morning to Dorian, but he was at his limit for Faeron's jokes. His foolish fun-loving nature was something he adored about him, but he had had enough of being constantly deflected with humor when this was importaint.

"Kaffas!" dorian sneered.  
Faeron turned to see the serious look plastered on Dorian's face, faeron lowered his glass from his mouth, "Dorian I-"  
"Oh no you don't. I think you'll find it's MY turn to talk now! Now sit down. Here." dorian pointed to the space next to him on the bed, Faeron did as he was told and sat.  
"You are utterly infuriating! Do you know that? I know what I saw was no dream! Just how stupid do you take me for?!" He sighed, softened his tone slightly and reached over for faeron's hand "I am so sorry Amatus. What those men did to you... was unforgivable, but.. You don't get to decide what is best for us without me." 

"You saw what I did dorian, I-"

"What?! Saved yourself?!? Saved your family?!? Killed those slaver thugs? Why is this an issue?? It's not like we haven't both killed our share of people before! It's almost a hobby of our-"

Faeron interjected, "I didn't have control! My actions almost got my family killed!! And what If i lose control again with all the extra magic falling from the damn sky, and this fucking 'Thing' on my hand? What if I screw up again and you got hurt this time? I couldn't keep going if something happened to you, don't you understand that!? Plus, I just pulled you into my nightmare! How Doesn't that bother you? I can usually shape my dreams into anything, I can do the same for you if you wanted! But, that day.. that dream.. I can't ever change it, no matter what i do! I have to just watch it happen all over again ..." the room fell silent before Faeron finally followed up with,  
"You.. could be with anyone you wanted. I... I don't want to keep pulling you into my darkness, when you deserve so much more... And, I just.. don't know if 'we' can be just a bit of fun when you mean so much to me... I've never felt like this before, and, I don't want to lose you... Not ever... " faeron took another shot of brandy, before sighing, "You see why I was avoiding you now? Wouldn't it have been better if I just carried on making you laugh and smile? Instead, you find out how stupid and dangerous I really am. I... understand if you're angry at me..." he lowered his head, sadness covering his face.  
Dorian moved his hand from Faerons hand to the top of his leg,  
"Festis bei umo canavarum! I am not afraid of you Faeron. And I am not frightened of you pulling me into your nightmares. In fact, I hope i do end up there again. I may not be a Somniari like you, but I will shape your nightmare into something beautiful, even if i have to break open the fade to make that happen. As long as I live, I choose to walk by your side, wherever that path takes us." he raised his hand around the back of faeron's head and pulled him in closer to look deep into his eyes,  
"And I don't just see us as some fun... I love you. Bloody idiot, that you are." he smiled leaning in a little closer.  
Faeron blushed, "You... You do?" he managed, eyes wide.  
Dorian tilted his head slightly and gave a smile "I absolutely do."  
Faeron fumbled to set his glass on the side table, then embraced dorian running a hand up his back , and the other around the back of his neck "You are.. Sooo wonderful. You know that?" said faeron smiling, leaning in and tracing his nose up dorian's neck.  
Dorian let a small gasp escape his lips and replied "heh. Yes, it is one of my many gifts."  
"I- I love you so much Vhenan. You make me the happiest man in all of Thedas" faeron whispered and kissed the side of his neck  
" I know. Now please, be quiet and kiss me already, Amatus..."


End file.
